


Mercy works hard at the pool

by PMercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Overwatch (Video Game) - Freeform, Pool, Porn Video, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMercy/pseuds/PMercy
Summary: Mercy is the lifeguard at the pool - but she also has to make sure no horny guests distract the swimmers, so when six pent up scalies attempt to enter, she takes care of things.Like many of my works, this is the result of erotic roleplay, to explain the fluctuation in style, wording etx.
Kudos: 5





	Mercy works hard at the pool

Summer was that one time of the year Chino knew he and his fellow Scalies,be they reptilian or shark, felt their libidoes were blatantly going into overdrive. Seeing so many beautiful and sexy women,human or otherwise, going out and about strutting what genetics and god blessed them with in more revealing, exotic fashion made it a challenge to be gentlemen. But don’t get them started on when it came to beaches and their destination of the day, the local neighbourhood swimming pool. There they were, making their way to the sparkling blue chlorine waters, their tight speedos clinging had to their crotches. Erections prominent with tenting bulge straining the material as the six person strong assembly of reptiles and sharks could hardly contain their arousal at the sight of sexy bombshells of varying species, body shapes and sizes. Showing off their sexy selves in barely decent swimwear,e ven the more conservative one pieces were skintight in a way that seemed painted on, as they hoped maybe a dip in the pool might calm them down. God help them if maybe they had to get risky and get naughty with a patron or few, winking at the camera one last time before things got rolling for business.  
Mercy was overseeing the pool area of the resort, the red swimming suit tightly clinging to her comparatively pale-skinned body. She put her hand to her forehead, scanning the area for certain things - and blowing into her whistle as she spotted one such thing. Stepping down from the elevated seat, the camera followed the blonde as she sauntered towards her friend and his friends, a serious face put on for the camera, to set the tone properly. 

"I´m sorry you guys. This is a no-boner swimming pool. We have bathing guests who want to enjoy the water and don´t want to end up being plowed against the wall. So I´m going to have to ask you to fuck those out of your system before you can enter the pool" she told them in a serious manner. "We have booths with some porn magazines if you need your privacy..." she said, pointing towards one of those booths - but she didn´t really end that sentence because she knew they knew she´d give them an alternative if they asked her.

The dirty half dozen of scaly brutes flinched, freezing in their stride at the pitch of the whistleblow. Regaining their wits just in time to feel their boners increase in size and tension as the source made her way over to them. Their co-star for this simple naughty picture, the ever-lovely boss lady herself looking oh so fine in that red one piece swimsuit as she played her part as lifeguard to perfection. They took her lecturing words on board as they came off as nonchalant yet hiding some shame at being caught out, heads turning to the gestured booths. All before turning their gaze back to the blonde lifeguard and her unfinished remark, ogling and leering at her fine figure, undressing her with their eyes as chino quipped and spoke up. “Well while I’m sure you’ve got some fine magazines on hand selection wise...I think me and my friends here need something or rather someone a little more hands in and in the flesh.” ,as he spoke as his tail slither to tease and caress the blonde lifeguard’s calf in a stealthy teasing manner.

Mercy felt the slithering touch right outside of the camera´s vision as she did listen to Chino´s response to her order. Her hands were on her hips, firmly stemmed into them at first, giving her an air of authority, but as Chino spoke, her fingers slid down, playing with the rim of her swimsuit a little, pulling it upwards just a bit -a camera behind her picking up how the red fabric drove between her buttocks, wedging itself there while she inadvertently, briefly showed off a camel-toe to the group. "Well... you are paying customers, and if the magazines aren´t enough, I guess I'm the one on duty to help you..." she slowly started to smile more and more broadly at him, now her hands finally reached out, just giving the speedos that little tug that was needed to free all the cocks one after another - having them all dangle freely before she grabbed the first ones, Chino´s and Ladette´s brother Nik´s cocks, a practiced hand giving them a slow, pleasuring handjob.

Chino and Nik and their four co-stars slash associates ogled at the small displays of sensual courting the blonde lifeguard made. Going from stern and professional to seductive and aroused, wedgie-ing her behind and showing off that tasty looking camel toe. Before her melodic, accented voice spoke up, clearly accepting their generous, lewd request to give provide proper relief that their own hands and magazine would just barely suffice for. As her hands reached out and tugged down Their speedos, enough to let their cocks and balls out free to breathe. Their relief increasing as chino and Nik found themselves to be the lucky ones to get attention first. Shuddering and growling at her silky palms and fingers stroking their shafts with skill and experience, the fuckrod pulsing and twitching to her touch and caress. 

The others stroking themselves off idly simply to motivate themselves as a draconic looking fellow got behind Angela, red eyes glued to her juicy ass as he sandwiched his cock between those twin cheeks. Then began pumping his hips as he grabbed and squeezed her ass between it, hotdogging as he growled and shuddered at how heavenly the meaty flesh orbs felt. While Chino and Nik lowers the front zip, taking turns to lean in and kiss Mercy as they groped and squeezed her swimsuit clad tits, tongues duelling and dancing with hers.  
was compared to the men surrounding her tiny. Their hands were so large, their scales yet so smooth on her own smooth, soft skin, greedy for their touch. They did not carry the same warmth regular anthros or human males would have, but they had that strength, that same power, the greedy stare unto her - she arched her back, her rear pressing against the cock that was drawing its pleasure from her hotdogging him, her hips moving a little, even while her hands picked upt he more pleasure she was feeling from the lewd kisses - her own tongue nimble and quick, yet nothing more but a plaything to their long, skilfulness.

Her front zip had bee pulled down all the way from the start, offering that beautiful sight of her cleavage, her soft, large breasts pushed up by the snug fabric of the suit, the layer doing little to muffle the sensual touching and kneading. She switched cocks, pleasuring two other cocks although she was still locked into a greedy kiss with Nik.

The next lucky two, a pair of sharks getting handjobs pumped their hips with eager relish into the smaller blonde woman’s hands, precum oozing and soaking her palms and fingers for a natural lube. As chino tugged the font of the swimsuit aside enough to let out Mercy’s lucious tits, licking and sucking in the pretty pink nipples as his hands massaged and squeezed the twin flesh orbs. The dragon grunting as he met her eager hip movements with his humping thrusts. Precum oozing and standing her skin and the swimsuit all the while Nik made his lips lock with the blonde sloppier and lewder. Fucking her throat and slobbering all over her face and neck, as his hand reached down to rub and caress her camel toe, before soon snaking in to directly finger and probe her pussy lips, as the remaining reptile, a gate by the name of kaine, lewdly stroked and beat his dick, waiting for any opportunity to present itself and violate the lewd bodyguard. Who was seemingly lost in her own world having forgotten the onlooking pool patrons who paid no mind or enjoyed the free show.

Mercy felt her tits being freed from the confines of her suit, groaning in lust, looking from each of the scalie´s faces to the next ones. One hand switched over, reaching for Kaine´s cock, giving it some handsy love, too while she spread her legs a little, allowing the cock behind her to slip between her thighs, just to press them together again, using the thick thighs to give him a nice, undulating thighjob - which ended when Nik´s hand slipped between her legs, leading to her spreading them again with a drawn out moan, her legs quivering as she pushed her hips towards the hand that had slid the first finger into her. Afternoons at the Oversluts Pool could get messy, but Mercy was all alone on duty... but as was evident, she was equipped to handle the situation, unabashedly switching cocks once more while slowly lowering herself down onto her knees.  
Chino, Nik, Kaine and their three associate co-stars pretty much went with the flow as their efforts soon had mercy brought to her knees. Watching as her exposed tits and soaking thighs laid before them while her skilled hands switched which dick was being stroked and lubed up. The dragon, missing the sensation of her ass and thighs squatted down and held her hips as he thrust and pumped his shaft between those meaty thighs, rubbing her still clad but soaking camel toe before his hands reached up to squeeze and play with her tits. Before Nik and chino seized initiative as they took turns grabbing mercy by her hair and shoved their dicks into her mouth, giving her deep, hard facefucks, pulling out in a sloppy manner as Kaine and the other two sharks followed suit. 

Balls smacking her chin as they gave her an oral preview of what her pussy and ass would be experiencing soon enough. 

Mercy was looking up once more - this time from down here, the sun was blotted out by the greedy faces looking down onto her - making her heartbeat accelerate to badly as the exotic cock shapes surrounded her - her mouth opening, her pretty lips encompassing juuust the tip of the first cock when what meant to be a bit of titillation turned into a facefuck as Chino pushed his hips forward, thrusting his fat member down her gullet, making her gag on the thick cock - the wet, sloppy sound filling the air, fuelling her greed for this more and more. "Damn, so eager~ God, I lo-ahk" she managed to get out as Chino pulled back and Nik´s almost monstrous cock had its turn to ravage the back of her throat. 

Her hands reached out for the other cocks, helping them pass the time until she was able to orally take care of them as well, slobbering all over their lengths - if their owners let her and did not just force her down on them, making her eyes tear up and her nostrils flare. At one time, she laid herself halfway on the side, her hand reaching for her buttock first, offering her pucker to that dragon before she reached for two cocks, a futile attempt to suck both at the same time, but an attempt that was beautifully captured with a closeup nonetheless.

But an orgy was not happening around them. Normally, it would, sure, but this time, for the sake of the shoot´s logic, they were required to take things easy and watch at most.  
The six scalies relished how much of her professional cool and calm gave way to more and more of her hedonistic lust and arousal. Experiencing her thirsty and mouth and tongue whenever she was not getting it forced and shoved in to wreck her pussy of a throat. Watching her adjust position as the dragon found he asshole laid bare before him. He wasted little to no time spooning her and penetrating his nectar-soaked cock into her pucker. Grunting as he pumped inch after inch until he was balls deep and began a slow, steady rhythm of fucking her deep and hard. All the while she greedily tried to take two of the sharks at once in her mouth, a challenge and greed they welcomed as they pumped their hips, one at a time or both at once. 

As if trying to make her suffocate for being such a greedy, thirsty whore. Kaine, Nik and Chino moving around to play with her tits or fingered and probed her pussy,the netherlips flowing with juices before Kaine got impatient and greedy, growling as he aimed and speared her pussy, balls deep off the bat, jackhammering at the same time as the dragon was fucking her ass. All the while the idle pool right served as a good background white noise.  
Mercy was downright ravenous once the dick was in her ass. Spread wide, the pucker seemed as if it was made to swallow up cocks - no human should retain that level of control at the degree of distension of her pucker, but the greedy buttslut pushed her rear out, accepting the dragon´s cock into her, moaning into the cock she was swallowing - deepthroating each cocks she´d been trying to double take before she at least managed to get the head of each into her mouth, her eyes darting from their owner back and forth as her hands took care of their shafts.

When Kaine got impatient, she notices, letting the cocks slip and pushed him as he got into position, enabling her to mount him, guided by his hands on her hips, her pussy sinking downwards, spreading on the fat cock until her thighs rested at the side of his body, her ass filled with so much cock... her hands resting on his shoulder as she threw her head into her back, screaming out in lust. "Fuck, guys... that's... unng, Chino, come here" she groaned, reaching for his hips, wrapping one arm around them to help herself deepthroat the massive cock now bulging out her throat.

The pair of sharks turned and stroked their saliva-soaked cocks as they were let loose from the naughty lips and mouth of Mercy. They and Nik besting their meats as they watched Angela take it up the ass and now her pussy like a pro champion. Her arousal and sheer sexual thirst such a turn on as Kaine and the dragon sandwiched her, and she screamed with abandon. Chino of course gladly obliged her as he came on over, letting her take hold of his hips and feeling her latch on and deepthroat his cock. Hips proceeding to jackhammer and wet her eager, slutty blowjob as the lifeguard was now stuffed in all her holes. Her swimsuit clinging to her glistening sweaty skin as the cameras got good shots and angles of her bouncing, jiggling tits and ass and her bulging throat and the naughty expressions of sexual ecstasy she made. It was not long the three reptiles growled and shuddered as they came and erupted, glowing their loads inside her, excess oozing, spurring, leaking as white, hot seed flowed.

Mercy had pulled her arms out of the shoulder straps as she´d mounted Kaine, her hips moving in the rythm of his and the dragon´s thrusts, greedy to take both belly-bulging cocks as deeply as possible, as deeply as their mighty, musuclar owners thrust them into her body. With them bein brought over the edge by her ravenous greed, she herself felt... elevated, desired - some might say she was being degraded to a mere sex-object, but she felt like she was the owner of their pleasure, having granted them the sweet release she craved. She herself used that height to melt with the pleasure of having all her holes filled, of feeling their throbbing cocks, of their motions, of the hands all over her body, of the taste of bitter-salty cum on the tongue that was pressed against the cock inside of her mouth - and came as well, squirting Kaine´s upper body in the process. 

She pulled back from Chino´s cock, the scream escaping her lips needed to be cried out, one half of his cum splattering across ehr blonde locks, her face, her tits, the other one hastily gulped down before the pleasure had overwhelmed her totally. Two hands on a cock, her holes clenched around the pumping cocks inside of her, her head sagging into her neck, her tits jiggling with each bouncing motion of her hips while her mind was somewhere else, her eyes unable to focus on anything besides the bright lights blotching out her much sight, the camera drawing close to capture her blissful expression.

Kaine of course relished the shower of orgasmic nectar as he and the dragon withdrew and sprayed some of their remaining spunk to further paint and stain the blonde lifeguard. Chino and Nik of course didn’t waste any time as they took to filling the void left behind by Kaine and the dragon, and as they squatted down behind and in front of Angela. But ra5herthsn fuck her ass and push, they took to aiming their dicks at both the latter, double stuffing her pussy. As with a firm flex of their hips, they turned as they jammed in inch after inch, soon balls deep as they began pistoning away. Hands, tongues and mouth assaulting her tits, neck, face and mouth. As they brought her in as the filling of another muscle scaly sandwich as the sharks relished her handjob and the occasion when she would suck and lick them with that sloppy, thirsty blowjob of hers. The sheer thrill and pleasure more than able to bring them to orgasm as they coasted her inside and out once more with their seed, her screams and moans standing out even among the idle orgy they’d caused in the background. Never let it be said Overslut didn’t have an effective sound production.

Mercy was allowed to come down gently from that first orgasm - sensing that the silent Nik and the normally pretty talkative Chino were cooking something special for her, she chuckled, daring to challenging them: "Give it all to me~" before she realized that yes, yes they were doing that, both impossibly girthy cock pressing against her cunny, causing her to groan and moan, writhing while straddling Chino. "Oh fuck, you´re... unn hg fuck yes yes yes yes YESSS!" as pleasure and orgasms helped her relax enough for that level of penetration, she managed to have them enter her this way, the blowjob and manual pleasuring she´d unleashed upon them before clearly working splendidly as it didn´t take them to cum inside of her rather quickly, her mouth currently filled with three to four fingers from sharks that made her grin wickedly into the camera, their tugging fingers distorting Mercy´s blissful smile as she felt the large amounts of thick semen being pumped into her, the slurred "Fuck yes... fill me~" barely intelligible. 

And fill her they did, as the six strong group of sharks and reptiles took turns in givin the slutty succubus of a lifeguard pleasure in exchange age to getting it out of their system on behalf of the other patrons of the pool. Combinations ranging from one on one,to two or three, to four or five or all six of them having their way with her. Pussy, ass, mouth to her tits, hands and even her feet were getting occupied with thick,l ong hard meaty cocks ad heavy warm balls. Such a contrast to the professional she was before moments ago. As they soaked her inside and out with inhuman sprays and Showers of their seed. Eyes glued to her body and it’s naughty hypnotic movements, her red swimsuit at some point stripped off of her in thei lusty haze as their cock and balls became drowned in the relief she provided This was certainly far preferable to the booth and magazines that was for sure.

Mercy came about half a dozen times over the time it took to work out all her lust out of the system, her body smeared with sweat and semen, her hair not only shimmering because of its natural beauty, but also because of the layer of cum soaked into it. Her legs were spread wide, quivering, the cock that had last been fucking her freshly pulled out. Her hands just having jerked off the last cocks that had spread their seed all over her body, her tits, her stomach, her face still lined up with white lines of the thick liquid. Her tongue rolling around in her mouth as she gulped down the mouthful she had had, presenting her tongue to them to show off her greed for swallowing their seed before she looked at the camera - exhausted, tired and utterly proud of herself, of a job well done.


End file.
